


Housewarming Party Gone Wrong

by TeoMoy



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Auguste tries to help but fails miserably, Housewarming Party, Laurent Has A Crush, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-10-26 12:24:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeoMoy/pseuds/TeoMoy
Summary: Laurent hosts a party with the plan to seduce his crush. Things don't go as planned.





	1. Laurent

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first serious attempt at fanfiction please go easy on me.

Today was Laurent's chance.

Everything was perfect. The house was clean and nothing had broken, for now, the music was good, the drinks and refreshments were more than enough and everyone seemed to have a great time.

Laurent was proud of himself. It was the first time he hosted a party and everything was perfect. 

Today was Laurent's chance, as Auguste said.

“A housewarming party would be a perfect chance for you to finally make a move. The break up is too recent for him to have found someone else but not too recent for him to try.” 

“You are not making sense.” Laurent said.

“Just trust me okay, it will work.”

Laurent did trust him, that's why he decided to host the damn party.

Everything looked good, his guests pleased and no one else left for him to greet. It was time to focus on the real reason the party was held.

He found his target on the balcony talking with Auguste. Damen smiled when he saw him, handsome as always. He smiled back. They shared those smiles all the time, nothing special. 

Laurent discreetly joined their conversation adding a comment here and there, nothing too obvious, his usual behavior. He earned a glare or two from his brother trying and failing to encourage him for a bolder approach.

Laurent would eventually make a move, he just need time and maybe another glass of wine. Damen and Auguste already had drank more than enough and a slight lightheadedness was obvious, though that didn't seem to stop them from drinking more.

Laurent excused himself to refill his glass. He made his way to the kitchen and opened the cabinet where he held the wine only to find it empty. Apparently he had made sure he bought enough alchohol for everyone else only to forget to buy extra for himself, since he was the only one drinking wine.

It was late and some of his guests had already headed home, but if he was going to take this chance he needed his liquid courage asap. 

Without thinking it twice he put on his coat and informed Jord of his absence. There was a liquor store near his house so the car wasn't necessary. 

When he finally got there the lights in the store were closed “You have to be fucking kidding me.” he whispered. On the door there was a note .

“The store will close 2 hours earlier due to birthday celebrations.”

“Happy fucking birthday.” Laurent said while glaring at the note. 

There was another store near by. It would take him about fifteen minutes to go there by car. 

He cursed himself “Why didn't I take the car?! ”

But since he was already halfway there he might as well go.

About an hour later he was back. His guests had dramatically decreased. 

He made his way to the kitchen where he, finally, poured his so much needed glass of wine and downed it then he filled it up again, just in case. 

He headed for the balcony, where he left his target and his brother, only to find Jord smoking and an empty bottle of whiskey.

His irritation must have reached his face because Jord looked at him, brow raised, and said “You looking for something?” 

“Have you seen my brother?” Because he couldn't as well ask if Jord had seen his crush. “Last time I saw him he was here talking with Damen.”

“I haven't seen them in a while. They must have gone home though they had quite a lot to drink for one night.” 

Laurent murmured a quick thanks and went inside. Damen wouldn't go home without saying goodbye, they weren't that close but he always said goodbye and hello to Laurent, so did Auguste. But then again if they were drunk the last thing on their minds would be Laurent. 

He spent the rest of the party talking to Vannes and Jord trying to hide his irritation.

He lost his chance. 

Damen would surely find someone new to fuck within a week, well before Laurent has a chance to see him again. 

A third glass of wine it is then.

It took about one hour for the last guest to leave, Laurent was exhausted and the wine he had earlier made its presence known. He decided to leave the cleaning for tomorrow and went straight to bed. 

The next morning when he woke up his head was pounding. Thank God it was Sunday and he didn't have to go to work.

Getting out of bed took a lot of effort and going to the kitchen even more. He took a painkiller and started the coffee machine.

He looked around, the house was a mess. Plastic cups on almost every surface, empty bottles, bowls with leftover refreshments on the coffee table, there was a pile of popcorn near the couch where Lazar had dropped the bowl, a coat on the couch and keys on the kitchen island he couldn't recognize. “Looks like someone might have encountered trouble while returning.” Laurent said taking pleasure in knowing he wasn't the only one suffering. The house was a mess, and he had a lot of cleaning to do.

But first shower.

He made his way to the bathroom to find that the door opened only halfway as something was blocking it. He pushed with a little more force getting a groan it response. 

“What the fuck?” Laurent said peering his head behind the door.

He was then confronted with an image he will never forget. 

Damen, his crush and the reason he fucking held the damn party in the first place, lying on the floor and rubbing his head, what was blocking the door, shirtless, button and zipper undone and his pants basically halfway down his thighs. 

Laurent took a moment to appreciate the view and then took the rest of the picture in.

Auguste, his sorry excuse of a brother, lying on the opposite side of the bathroom, in the bathtub, also shirtless, though his pants were discarded by the sink and was basically left with just his boxers and socks, still asleep. 

Even without seeing the open package of condoms and bottle of lube by the sink the events of last night were obvious. 

“What the fuck?!” Laurent shouted.


	2. Auguste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is here! I'm planning on writing more, maybe 1 or 2 chapters. Thank you for all the kudos and comments you guys are amazing! 💛

“What the fuck?!”

The shout woke Auguste up and the hangover quickly kicked in. His mouth dry, his head throbbing and his stomach a mess. He tried to get up and a groan escaped his mouth, he added his ass to the list of body parts that hurt.

He couldn't exactly remember what happened yesterday. He was at Laurent's party; he was talking with Damen on the balcony and they were drinking. Laurent came and then left, that fool didn't even try with Damen. What was the point of that party if he wouldn't dive in? Damen had been making heart eyes at Laurent all night. It really wouldn't be that hard for Laurent to get that D.

There was some talk about Jokaste. “She wasn’t even a natural blonde, Auguste. Even her hair was fake.” Damen had said, pretty loudly, they were already drunk by this point. “You know who is an actual blond? Laurent! Laurent is a natural blond. And he is true, I have never known a truer man Auguste.”

There was also some talk about Auguste's failed romances, a.k.a. Nik Damen's very straight friend. At some point Jord joined them for a smoke, after that it's a blur.

The first thing he noticed was that he was in Laurent’s bathroom, more precisely in the tub. He was also half naked. His pants were on the floor by the sink and his shirt under Damen's torso, Damen's very naked torso.

Last night's events started coming back to him. Damen carrying him to the bathroom, him saying something about how much Damen looked like Nik, there was some kissing and then some fucking, just your basic bro stuff.

This was bad, so bad. He fucked his baby brother's crush.

Laurent likes Damen, he has been crushing on him for years. Laurent didn't change crushes every other week, he barely had any to begin with.

Auguste knew all that.

He was the one that introduced them. Damen had been in his group of friends for a while and they got along well with each other, Laurent was back form university so it was only natural for them to meet eventually.

Laurent at first had been discreet about his crush. Every time he saw Damen a barely visible blush would appear on his face, he would then exchange a few words with him and that was it.

Auguste didn't do anything to help his brother, why would he. Damen was a great friend but Auguste knew about Damen's bedroom habits well enough to know that his baby brother didn't belong anywhere near there. Also, Laurent hadn't actually told him about his obvious crush which was infuriating. Who would Laurent tell if not his beloved older brother?

Laurent's behavior didn't change until Damen started dating Jokaste. Every time Damen was even mentioned cast iron bitch Laurent was back in town.

A dinner party was Laurent's breaking point. Auguste invited Laurent without knowing that Damen and of course his plush one, Jokaste, would be there. Laurent never had the pleasure of meeting Jokaste before and his reaction was one for the books.

One glance over Damen's direction and it was clear who the woman stuck on his left side was. Tall, beautiful and charming. You could tell from Laurent's face that he already despised her.

He only made one comment but he made it count. “At least the others didn't have to bleach their hair every other week to meet Damen's requirements.”

Laurent spent the whole party avoiding any interaction with Damen, despite Damen's best efforts. Every time Damen made an attempt for conversation Laurent would mutter a quick response and leave Damen looking like a hurt puppy. He was so irritated he didn't even try to hide it in front of Damen. Laurent usually kept a flawless front when Damen was around, not as cold as usual and actually trying to be nice. Auguste could count on one hand the people that got Laurent to lower his walls, him being one of them of course.

When they were back at Auguste's apartment, where Laurent was temporarily living, Laurent was still in a really bad mood. Auguste made an attempt to calm him.

“So... did you get a chance to meet Jord's boyfriend?” said Auguste as he leaned on the kitchen island.

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” Laurent shouted from the door while taking off his coat.

“What?” Auguste said staring at Laurent a little shocked, Laurent never yelled at him. Laurent made his way to the kitchen ignoring Auguste's question and protest.

“Why did he have to be there?” Laurent said as he opened the cabinet where Auguste kept the alcohol and began to pour himself a glass of wine. That was bad, Laurent rarely drank. “And of course, he brought the slut with him.” He brought the glass to his mouth and downed it, then he poured another one.

Auguste was dumbfounded. Laurent had finally admitted to his crush on Damen. Well not directly but it still counted. It took him years to finally say it and it was way easier to provoke him than Auguste initially thought.

Laurent turned to look at him unimpressed, glass stopping halfway to his mouth. “Don't look at me like that. It's not like you didn't know.” He said and took a sip.

Auguste pulled himself together and after a pause he said “Of course I knew, I'm your older brother, I just didn't expect you to tell me so easily.”

Laurent looked away “There wasn't anything of importance to tell.” He was leaning with his back on the fridge, arms crossed while holding the now almost finished second glass of wine.

Auguste leaned in, elbows on the counter, brows crooked, this was getting interesting. “And what changed?”

Laurent lowered his glass and turned to Auguste, sharp eyes meeting his “You know very well what changed.”

“Laurent come on you know how Damen is. He changes lovers more frequently than he changes shirts.”

“She is different, Damen is quite smitten and she wants to stay.”

“Others wanted to stay too.”

“She is cunning and manipulative, she will stay.” Laurent said with such certainty that it took a while for Auguste to remember that Laurent had never actually spoken to Jokaste.

“And how exactly do you know all that? I can't say I've seen you two exchange seduction plans.”

Laurent took the glass to his mouth again “I observe.” and took a sip.

Auguste leaned back from the kitchen island “Don't you think you're overreacting?” Laurent was by far the most intelligent person Auguste knew but sometimes he took it a little too far.

“I'm not. She will stay and she will hurt Damen.” He left his now empty glass on the counter and started walking towards the guest room.

After that revelation Auguste tried to gradually take an active role into his brothers love life giving advice and letting Laurent have someone he can nag at. He didn’t exactly approve of Damen but it was the first time Laurent had shared with him his boy problems, it took Laurent the first two years of high school to come out to him as gay, he was going to take advantage of that chance.

But he fucked it up. He slept with Damen, the one person he couldn’t ever sleep with. The guilt hit him hard, his stomach was getting worse.

This was going to hurt Laurent so much and possibly destroy their relationship. Laurent was the most important person in Auguste's life. He couldn’t imagine living in a world where Laurent hated him.

Things got even worse when he realized who was the source of the shout that woke him. Behind the half open door, right above the almost naked Damen, was Laurent, eyes wide, mouth agape and face red, looking right at Auguste.

“Fuck!” he said.

Laurent now looked furious. “You certainly did!” he shouted and turned away closing the door with a bang that startled Damen. Auguste tried to get out of the tub, which was a little hard considering that his ass hurt like hell (damn you Damen), while Damen was taking everything in and possibly remembering last night's events.

He looked at Auguste, eyes wide with shock, “Auguste, did- did we…” he paused looking disgusted just by the idea of what they did, the feeling was mutual. Auguste's face was apparently an answer enough because panic started to appear on Damen's face. “Was that Laurent just now? Did he see us? Does he know?” he was freaking out, reasonably so. 

“Of course he knows Damen, he isn’t blind.” Auguste said while running a hand down his face. “We need to fix this, dress up.” They quickly put on their clothes and headed to the kitchen. Laurent was with his back on them, head down, hands on either side of the kitchen sink, his knuckles white.

Auguste took a deep breath. “Laurent, this-”

Laurent cut him off with a scoff. “Let me guess: this isn’t what I think?” he turned and looked Auguste in the eye unimpressed. This Laurent was different from the one in the bathroom. In the short time it took them to dress Laurent had composed himself and raised his walls. “Come on Auguste, I think you can do better than that. Don’t be so basic.” Laurent was on the offense. Shit!

“Laurent I am so sorry. I didn’t mean for this to happen.” Auguste tried again.

“By “this” you mean fucking Damen in my bathroom, right?” Laurent said faking ignorance.

Damen stepped forward. “Laurent I deeply apologize. I would never do this kind of thing in your house under normal circumstances without your permission.” poor Damen looked sincerely apologetic, yet slightly off topic.

Laurent barely spared Damen a glance before turning his murderous gaze back to Auguste. Of course he would be the one to take the worst of it. “We were drunk. You know I would never do something so horrible sober.” Auguste said quickly before Laurent could resume with his humiliation.

“Me too, I would never.” Damen added. At least he was trying.

This time Laurent didn’t take his gaze off Auguste’s face. “I trusted you. You were supposed to be helping me.” there was hurt in his voice. Auguste didn’t know what he would do if Laurent never forgave him. Their relationship was everything to him.

“I am helping you.”

“Oh really? Remind me again how does letting Damen fuck you actually help?”

“Laurent you know this doesn’t mean anything. You still have a chance.” Auguste said “More than a chance.”

Damen was looking at them confused. “Are we still talking about… the thing that happened last night, because I think I lost you guys.”

“Damianos, this isn’t about you.” Laurent said without looking at him.

Damen looked hurt. Though Auguste would bet it had more to do with Laurent calling him Damianos than his cold dismissal. He hadn’t called him like that for years and it had taken Damen great effort to get Laurent to call him by his nickname. This was like taking their relationship multiple steps back and Damen seemed to be thinking the same.

Damen moved closer to Laurent, voice soft “Laurent I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Damen knew that Laurent lashed out when he was hurting and that trying to defend yourself in that situation only made it worse. Instead he put on his best puppy face and sincerely apologized, again. Sometimes it surprised Auguste how well Damen knew Laurent.

“I think it would be better for you to leave now.” Laurent still wasn’t looking at him but his voice was softer. Well done Damen.

“Yes of course.” he took his coat and keys and headed to the door. Before he opened it he turned to Laurent “When you feel like it please call me. I really am sorry, I want to make it up to you, Laurent. I don’t want such a stupid mistake to destroy our friendship.” When it was clear Laurent wasn’t going to respond he opened to door and left.

“You didn’t have to talk to him like that.” said Auguste.

“You really think you are in a position to tell me what I should or shouldn’t do?” the softness in Laurent’s voice was gone. “You fucked up Auguste, you massively fucked up.”

“I know! That’s why I’m trying to apologize.”

Laurent leaned back on counter and crossed his arms “Well, you aren’t doing a great job at it.”

Auguste took a step forward “Laurent I’m really sorry. I really didn’t mean for this to happen. Yesterday Damen and I had too much to drink and then we started talking about Jokaste-”

“Oh, that’s great, please tell me more about the talk you had about his ex!” said Laurent ironically.

“- and Nik” Auguste continued like he never heard Laurent “and then I needed to go to the bathroom and he helped me because I couldn’t walk. And you know how much he looks like Nik, they could easily pass as brothers-”

“They are literally cousins” Laurent said desperately.

“-Damen kept talking about how we both have natural blonde hair, that must have been a leftover from the Jokaste discussion, anyway, before I knew what was happening-”

“You were fucking.” said Laurent deadpan.

Auguste let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding “Exactly. I’m sorry Laurent, I know how much you like Damen but this really didn’t mean anything. He is one of my best friends I could never see him as anything more.” Laurent looked like he was about to object so Auguste quickly added “When sober and not crying over Nik’s straightness.”

“Nikandros isn’t straight”

“He what?! He had a girlfriend!” Auguste had even met her and he wasn’t impressed. When he learned about the breakup he put on his best fake sad face and told Nik he deserved better. And of course, by better he meant himself but Nik didn’t have to know that.

“You had plenty of girlfriends, that didn’t stop you from fucking your brother’s crush in his own bathroom though.” despite his words, Laurent didn’t mean to hurt. The mood had changed, Laurent wasn’t on attack mode anymore. He had visibly relaxed, his shoulders dropped and the hard lines on his face gone. Laurent wouldn’t let an argument drop that easily with just anyone, fighting with each other wasn’t regular and neither of them enjoyed it.

With the shift of the situation Auguste headed to the coffee machine and started pouring himself coffee. “I’ve talked to Damen about Nik so many times, he never said anything about him being bi.”

Laurent went opposite from where Auguste was leaning on the counter and sat on the kitchen island. “Did you ever specifically said that you liked Nikandros? Damen can be a bit dense at times.”

“Dense huh. You mean dense like how he won’t notice your massive crush on him? Laurent you’ve been his friend’s baby brother for a while, it will take a bolder approach than sitting back and appreciating from afar for him to realize that there is a possibility for you two to be something more.”

“Well calling me your “baby brother” all the time certainly doesn’t help.”

“But you are my baby brother, you will always be, and I love you very much Laurent.”

Laurent gave him one of those smiles that he saved for when it was just the two of them and that was how, in his way, said he felt the same. That’s what gave Auguste courage to ask “So have you forgiven me?”

“You are my brother; I can’t very well not talk to you or hold a grudge, despite how you treat me, I’m not a child anymore.” he said while hopping off the kitchen island. Auguste had to stop himself from rolling his eyes, Laurent probably did it on purpose. “But no, I haven’t forgiven you yet. It will take a lot of sucking up and treating me to forgive you. You will also help me with Damen.” and before Auguste could protest “And no Auguste, you clearly haven’t been doing that so far.”

“Fine, anything for your forgiveness, dear baby brother.”

“Good. Now go clean up the mess you did in my bathroom, I need to take a shower.”

“Aye aye sir!” said Auguste. He put down his now finished mug of coffee and headed to the bathroom.

“Oh, also” said Laurent. Auguste paused with his hand on door handle “you drank my coffee. After I shower you are taking me to get some. We are going to the fancy café, the one by the river.” Laurent had a vicious smile on his face. That was because he knew that Auguste hated that place. But he couldn’t protest so he put on an obviously fake smile and said “Perfect!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thank you to Rina236 for looking it over and supporting me through this! Kudos and comments are much appreciated, I love reading your thoughts about the fic so please feel free to comment whatever. Thank you for reading 💛💛💛

**Author's Note:**

> There is a big chance I'll come back to this, there's definitely more to this story! I also want to thank Rina236 for being my beta! I hope you liked it!


End file.
